EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA AVENTURA
by CeCi Sakura Walker
Summary: Despues de la derrota de Naraku y que la perla de shikon desapareciera de la faz de la tierra,3 años despues kagome vuelve al sengoku y sin duda su regreso traera nuevas aventuras y nuevos personajes pues el joven hanyou estara a prueva, mal sumary lo se
1. introduccion

**Hoooooola a todos que tal hee? Bueno yo dando lata como siempre, ahora con otro fic o mejor dicho el 2do fic que hago jeje ^^u emmm… sep ahora con uno de inuyasha ya he empezado uno y toda vía no lo termino u.u es el colmo toda vía no acabo uno y ya estoy empezando otro ¬¬ mmmm… quien me entiende? **

**Bueno mejor continuemos ejem… bien pues esta historia se me ocurrió hace unas 3 semanitas y la verdad no me pude resistir en escribirlo jeje ^^u **

**Esto va después del final del manga y el actual final del anime de inuyasha, si no lo han visto… pues que esperan jeje ^^ créanme es genial tanto que casi me hace llorar T.T siii así soy de sentimental "snif snif" bueno ya me recupere ejem… como les decía si no lo han visto véanlo pues la introducción tiene Spoilers así que si no se quieren enterar aquí como acaba mejor ni lo lean o pues como gusten jeje ^^ **

**Pues ya para empezar les pongo la introducción y el primer capítulo, espero que les agrade y pues sin más que decir que empiece la Función tata ^^ **

**ACLARO: Todos los personajes de inuyasha son propiedad de la Reina del manga Rumiko Takahashi, menos los que yo invento**

**Fanfic hecho sin fines de lucro **

**EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA AVENTURA**

**INTRODUCCION**

**Después de haber derrotado a Naraku y de que la perla de shikon se purificara y desaparecía definitivamente del mundo al haber pedido kagome el deseo correcto a la misma, han pasado ya 3 años desde aquel suceso, desde aquel día que kagome regreso a su época y no volvió a ver a inuyasha pues el pozo devora huesos ya no la transportaba a la época del sengoku, kagome concluyo por fin con éxito sus estudios de preparatoria, pero siempre teniendo en mente a una sola persona que le robo el corazón ya hace mas de 4 años,**

**-**_**inuyasha**_**…- su nombre era lo único que pasaba por la mente de kagome **

**-que bien hermana muchas felicidades- sota felicitaba a su hermana por su logro**

**-es verdad tendremos una fiesta para celebrarlo- el abuelo también estaba feliz de tal acontecimiento**

**Kagome trataba de parecer feliz pero al parecer su mente estaba en otro lado, después de haber convivido con su familia por un rato kagome se levanto para ir al pozo devora huesos y meditar un rato.**

**-**_**me pregunto como estarán todos?, inuyasha quisiera saber como estas?, desde ese día jamás lo volví a ver-**_** pensava****la joven miko parada frente al pozo, a pesar de haber pasado 3 años sus sentimientos hacia el joven hanyou permanecían intactos y si es posible mucho más fuertes.**

**-**_**como me gustaría volver a verte solamente una ves mas- **_**kagome con su mano en el corazón, sus pensamientos fueran escuchados pues en el fondo del pozo se veía el hermoso cielo azul de la era del sengoku la joven del futuro lo vio y una suave brisa que ella reconoció de inmediato toco su delicado rostro lleno de asombro por lo que estaba presenciando.**

**Mientras tanto en la era del sengoku.**

**-Inu, inu, inu,- decían un par de niñas traviesas de no menos unos 3 años **

**-Miroku por favor has algo con estas gemelas- decía un joven hanyou con un tono un poco fastidiado**

**-vamos niñas las orejas no- decía miroku un poco divertido por la situación en el que se encontraba su joven amigo**

**-perdona inuyasha- se disculpaba la exterminadora **

**Pues si nuestro querido Monje Miroku Y la exterminadora sango avían formado una hermosa familia, pero mientras las hermosas niñas de miroku y sango se entretenían con las orejas caninas de inuyasha un olor conocido para nuestro joven héroe llego hasta sus potentes fosas nasales, inuyasha sin podérselo creer se levanto y arrojo con cuidado a las gemelas hacia shippo para que ahora lo torturaran a el.**

**-espera inuyasha ¿a donde vas?- dijo el monje extrañado por el repentino acto del hanyou **

**Demasiado tarde inuyasha lo escucho pero lo ignoro por completo. El mediodemonio corrió y corrió hacia la dirección donde percibía ese olor tan placentero que siempre le hacía que su corazón latiera al mil por hora, y rogándole a kami de que el destino no le jugara una mala broma, inuyasha llego al pozo y lo que encontró dentro de el pues… no se lo podía creer, segundos después inuyasha reacciono e introdujo una mano hacia adentro del pozo **

_**-¿ha caso esto será una ilusión?- **_**pensaba nuestro joven héroe, en ese momento otra mano estrecho la suya –**_**no esto no es una ilusión- **_**afirmaba pensativo, **

**En ese momento su mano tomo fuerte a la persona que se encontraba dentro del pozo alzándola más arriba que el mismo, una hermosa figura femenina se izo visible ante los ojos del mediodemonio, quien no quitaba la vista de la joven quien al mismo tiempo le trasmitía una inmensa felicidad.**

**-kagome…- el hanyou pronuncio su nombre con un tono suave**

**-perdóname ¿te ice esperar mucho?- la joven miko del futuro pregunto pues solo eso podía decir en ese momento o mejor dicho fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, en ese momento aparecieron Miroku con sus hijas en brazos, Sango quien llevaba en brazos a su hijo menor, Shippo y Kirara sorprendidos y felices de ver nuevamente a su mejor amiga kagome**

**-tanto tiempo señorita kagome- dijo miroku contento**

**-kagome- al igual sango pronuncio su nombre con alegría y a punto de llorar**

**Kagome miro hacia los recién llegados -chicos que alegría de volver a verlos- dijo feliz por ver a su familia del sengoku que sin pensárselo dos veces fue a abrasarlos.**

**Después de largo tiempo nuestros héroes se han reunido nuevamente, Rin también vivía en la aldea de la anciana kaede pues tenía que tener más comunicación con los humanos y sesshomaru la iba a visitar debes en cuando y también le llevaba un kimono nuevo, shippo se iba de la aldea para realizar sus entrenamientos para convertirse en un gran demonio zorro, kohaku el hermano de sango igualmente entrenaba arduamente para así convertirse en un gran exterminador e igualmente iba a visitar a su hermana debes en cuando pues ya casi no cabían en la casa, kouga el líder del clan lobo se caso con áyame quien a la vez se convertía en la señora del clan del norte y del oeste, kaede le enseñaba a kagome (quien ya se avía integrado a la vida de todos) más de lo que una sacerdotisa debe de saber para que así no tuviera problemas en cuanto a hiervas medicinales y poderes espirituales e inuyasha iba con ella a sus entrenamientos, kagome sin duda alguna se avía adaptado a la vida casi cotidiana de la aldea y todos los aldeanos le tenían un gran respeto y cariño, se sentía feliz de estar al lado del hombre mitad bestia de quien se enamoro profundamente, inuyasha ahora igualmente se sentía feliz de tener a la persona que más ama a su lado y esta vez no dejaría que se separara de el por ningún motivo pues a pesar del tiempo kagome seguía siendo aquella niña de 15 años que conoció y de quien poco a poco fue cautivando su corazón y ahora inuyasha ya no era tan impulsivo ni violento hee… bueno si debes en cuando pero pues así era él y así kagome lo quería y lo amaba.**

**Sin duda alguna nuestros jóvenes héroes vivían una vida llena de gozo y plenitud pero… siempre dicen que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, pues ni ellos sabían que les depararía el futuro no muy lejano ¿acaso el destino les tenía preparada una sorpresa? O quizás ¿una gran aventura nuevamente…?**


	2. EL DESPERTAR

**CAPITULO 1. EL DESPERTAR**

**Han pasado 4 meses desde que kagome atravesó el pozo nuevamente y se reuniera con sus amigos de batalla para así quedarse en el sengoku al lado de su adorado hanyou, la joven miko había avanzado mucho en sus entrenamientos pues se avía vuelto más fuerte en cuanto poder espiritual pues ya avía pasado por el nivel que tenia kikyo antes de morir y de vez en cuando era llamada por otras aldeas vecinas para que eliminara algún monstro que les amenazaba, aunque inuyasha siempre estaba alerta de que un monstro loco se quisiera pasar de listo y atacarla por sorpresa aun que sabía muy bien que kagome lo aria pedazos sin ninguna dificultad pero por si las dudas.**

**Un día tranquilo kagome fue llamada a una aldea que se encontraba a un día y medio de donde vivían nuestros amigos pues al parecer una gran bestia en forma de una gran mantis se comía a la gente.**

**-kagome ¿no quieres que te acompañemos? bueno aparte de inuyasha pues es la primera vez que vas tan lejos a una aldea- preguntaba sango un poco preocupada por su amiga**

**-no te preocupes sango ustedes deben de cuidar a las niñas yo iré con inuyasha yo se que el me cuidara- la joven miko respondió con una gran sonrisa**

**-esta bien- dijo sango resignada**

**-oye perro mas vale que cuides bien de kagome he- shippo no tardo en hablar**

**-no molestes zorro claro que la voy a cuidar de eso no lo dudes- con tono de molesto aunque fingiendo**

**Aunque ellos se hablaban de ese modo era como un juego o una muestra de cariño para los dos **

**-anda ya tranquilos, es mejor irnos ya o si no, no llegaremos a tiempo y me tiene preocupada espero llegar a tiempo- dijo la joven miko un poco preocupada**

**-bueno pues vámonos- dijo el joven hanyou**

**-cuídense mucho los esperamos pronto- kohaku que también estaba en la aldea los despidió con una gran sonrisa **

**-bueno pues vámonos inu, nos veremos luego- kagome se despidió**

**Después de partir inuyasha y kagome llegaron a la aldea antes de lo previsto y justo en ese momento apareció la mantis atacando a los aldeanos y era de tamaño colosal**

**-sacerdotisa kagome que bueno que ha llegado por favor ayúdenos con esa bestia- el terrateniente del lugar la recibió**

**-no se preocupe es grande pero no es muy fuerte- la joven miko tranquilizo al terrateniente, en ese momento le dirigió una mirada a inuyasha quien comprendió lo que quería**

**-bien, garras de acero- el medio demonio ataco a la mantis quien le provoco una gran herida inmovilizándola por un momento cual kagome aprovecho para lanzarle una flecha purificadora con un gran poder espiritual destruyendo y purificando el lugar de toda aura maligna **

**-¡siii destruyeron al monstro!- la gente del pueblo se alegraba por tal a saña **

**-muchas gracias sacerdotisa no sabe cuánto le agradecemos a usted y al joven que la acompaña- el terrateniente le agradecía feliz**

**-no es nada señor solo asemos nuestro deber- inuyasha fue quien respondió a los agradecimientos del terrateniente **

**-esa mantis quería destruir nuestro santuario sagrado- explico el líder del lugar**

**-¿su santuario sagrado?- pregunto kagome curiosa**

**-si, vera hace no más de 204 años una gran luz apareció en este lugar, todos en la aldea fueron a ver que era bueno es lo que mencionas los escritos de esta aldea que fueron escritos por mi abuelo que vivió bastante tiempo, bueno se dice que esa luz cayó en medio de la aldea y al ver de lo que se trataba se sorprendieron pues era una gran roca en forma de luna como si vieran un plátano esa era la forma que tiene se necesitaron unas 8 personas de las mas fuertes para cargarla, sin embargo un monje que avía aquí dijo que la piedra tenia poderes sobrenaturales pero que no le aria daño a nadie-**

**-pero ¿por qué lo consideran sagrado?- pregunta inuyasha curioso**

**-pues antes de que eso sucediera nuestra aldea era muy pobre el agua escaseaba y las cosechas no eran muchas y siempre los ancianos en ese tiempo tenían un enfermedad que no se podía curar, pero después de que esa roca cayera nos fue yendo mucho mejor llovía los días que jamás pensamos llovería y las cosechas eran mas y mas los ancianos se curaban sin razón aparente y poco a poco nos fuimos recuperando de esa terrible época- explico el terrateniente**

**-ya veo entonces ¿es por eso que le construyeron un pequeño santuario?- pregunta kagome**

**-así es-**

**-bueno pues espero que sigan bien y qué bueno que no le paso nada al santuario- decía kagome con una sonrisa**

**-muchas gracias, por favor acepten esto como un regalo por haber derrotado al monstro- el terrateniente les mostraba un gran costal de arroz**

**-pero señor…- dijo kagome un poco apenada**

**-no aceptare un no como respuesta- atino a decir **

**-está bien, muchas gracias señor- kagome se resigno a aceptar el regalo, por lo general kagome no pedía ningún pago por destruir monstros pues lo hacía para ayudar a las aldeas y que todos estuvieran tranquilos aun así la gente de las aldeas siempre le deban algo a cambio pues se sentían tan agradecidos que no sabían cómo pagárselo**

**-bueno pues hora de irnos- dijo inuyasha firme cargando el costal de arroz que ahora llevaban **

**-bueno muchas gracias por todo adiós- kagome se despidió del señor terrateniente alejándose del lugar **

**Y ya adentrados en el bosque**

**-oye inu ¿que te pareció el relato con nos conto el señor?- pregunto la joven miko **

**-¿que que me pareció? pues la verdad no le preste mucha atención solo lo necesario- dijo inuyasha con tono burlón**

**-hay inuyasha pues en que pensabas entonces- decía kagome un poco molesta**

**-pues la verdad pensaba en…- se detuvo un momento -construir una cabaña para que vivamos los dos- sonrojado **

**-heee… - la joven miko no podía estar más sonrojada –¿en serio quieres que los dos vivamos juntos?- ahora sí que esperaba no escuchar mal**

**-pues claro, eres mi compañera ¿no? bueno aunque no te he marcado como tal pero lo eres para mí- dijo el medio demonio mas tiernamente y dirigiéndole una mirada dulce a kagome **

**-pues… s si pero es que no nos… bueno yo… -ahora kagome no sabía cómo reaccionar pues inuyasha la ponía nerviosa y al mencionado le divertía verla así por su causa pues ya sabía que es lo que quería decir su joven compañera.**

**-o es que acaso no quieres vivir con migo- continuo con cara de perrito abandonado (jajaja imagínenselo) **

**-no, no es eso claro que quiero- se apresuro a decir la miko –pero es que bueno… - kagome no sabía cómo decirle que primero era casarse le daba mucha pena**

**-bueno está decidido- fue lo único que dijo inuyasha para así interrumpir lo que trataba de decir kagome, cosa que agradeció la miko pues no savia como decírselo.**

**Después de eso siguieron caminado y platicando cosas triviales como ¿Qué iban a cenar? O como se avía convertido kohaku en un exterminador fuerte y cosas por el estilo**

**Mientras tanto en un lugar apartado en el sengoku**

**-amo sesshomaru ¿ahora a donde nos dirigimos?- un youkai sapo le preguntaba a su gran amo**

**-silencio yeken- contesto con una voz una voz fría sesshomaru**

**-perdón amo bonito- se disculpaba su fiel sirviente **

**Segundos después**

**-respondiendo a tu pregunta, nos dirigimos a la tumba de roca de mi padre- fue lo único que dijo sesshomaru a su leal sirviente**

**-a entiendo y amo bonito ¿se puede saber a que nos dirigimos hacia haya? si solo es una tumba de piedra no hay nada interesante- pregunto jaken**

**-cállate y camina-**

**-si amo lo siento- dijo el youkai sapo un poco asustado**

**Bueno mientras esto sucedía nuestros jóvenes héroes ya avían regresado a la aldea y ya casi era de noche pero no cualquier noche pues era noche de luna llena que en pocas horas se vería preciosa**

**-y díganos ¿cómo les fue en la aldea?- pregunta una curiosa Rin**

**-muy bien era un gran monstro pero era débil nada que temer- decía inuyasha con aires de grandeza**

**-valla y veo que trajeron un gran costal de arroz- decía miroku**

**-si la verdad no íbamos a traer nada pero es que es señor terrateniente insistió- dijo kagome un poco apenada**

**-hay amiga la verdad que tienes un corazón muy grande- decía sango –y tu- dirigiéndose al monje –deberías aprender de kagome me han dicho que cobras muy caro tus dichosos exorcismos-**

**-pero sanguito tu sabes que hay que mantener a la familia- dijo miroku un poco nervioso**

**-jaja ahora si te dieron miroku- dijo shippo divertido, a lo que todos rieron al comentario del zorrito**

**-bueno pues yo creo que es hora de dormir ya las niñas se durmieron- dijo sango **

**-es verdad mañana será otro día- decía kagome**

**-bueno pues entonces buenas noches a todos- dijo kaede quien también estaba en la cabaña**

**Pasada la noche y que todos ya dormían el resplandor de la luna llena esta en el punto mas alto del cielo indicando que ya era media noche, sin embargo en un lugar se suscitaba algo extraño.**

_**-despierta, despierta ya es hora- **_**una extraña voz se escuchaba**

**-que… ¿quien es?- otra voz le respondía medio aturdido y con los ojos serrados**

**-**_**anda despierta a llegado el momento-**_** nuevamente esa voz**

**-esa voz… es… de mi gran señor- decía afirmando**

**-**_**así es, soy yo ha llegado la hora de que cumplas tu misión-**_

_**-**_**mi… ¿mi misión?- pregunta dudoso**

**-**_**si, ¿acaso ya la olvidaste? tienes que encontrarlo-**_

**-no, no la he olvidado gran señor, es verdad así que… ¿ya es tiempo?-**

**-**_**si, ahora te liberare para que la puedas cumplir-**_

_**-**_**como usted ordene- **

**En ese momento una gran luz apareció en medio de la oscuridad transformándose en una especie de rayo cobrando vida y dirigiéndose a una tumba de piedra**

**-parece que ya viene- decía una voz fría**

**-he ¿dijo algo amo bonito?- preguntaba el fiel sirviente de sessh, pero su pregunta fue respondida de inmediato viendo dirigirse hacia ellos un gran rayo de luz plateado –que pero ¿Qué es eso?-**

**En ese momento el rayo de luz se detuvo frente a sesshomaru quien no se movió ni un centímetro**

**-vaya así que ya as despertado de aquel sello- dijo el demonio perro con una leve sonrisa (cosa rara ¿no creen?, algo no va bien ¬¬) **

**Mientras tanto el rayo poco a poco tomaba forma solida y de ahí salió una gran persona con una vestimenta parecida a la de sesshomaru solo que la diferencia que de abajo no era tan bombacho, su color era plateado con tonos morados claros, una capa negra y portaba una armadura muy resistente, su cabello era blanco largo hasta la espalda, poseía unos hermoso ojos dorados con una pupila en diagonal, en su rostro tenia unas 3 rallas cortas color blanco, una luna en su frente igual a la de sesshomaru pero color blanca poseía unas orejas que terminaban en punta y alrededor de su cintura una estola no muy esponjada color blanca.**

**-mmm… valla que sorpresa, acaso ¿sabía usted señor sesshomaru que despertaría hoy?- pregunto el recién llegado**

**-desde hoy en la tarde pues algo perturbaba el ambiente- respondió el mencionado**

**-valla sigue teniendo esa mirada fría pero parece que ha cambiado en su forma de ser lo puedo notar a simple vista- **

**-mmmm…- sesshomaru no respondió**

**-bien pues ha llegado el tiempo, creo que ya sabe a que me refiero- **

**-¿crees poder lograrlo?- pregunto serio el youkai perro**

**-tenga por seguro que si ya se que no le agrada la idea pero eso fue lo que se me encomendó además tengo una tarea extra que cumplir- dijo serio el hombre**

**-as lo que quieras ya veremos si eres capaz de que lo consiga-**

**-pues bien aun que lo dude, jamás lo he visto pero tenga por seguro que lo encontrare, así que me retiro- después de eso el desconocido se volvió un resplandor de luz y se dirigió a un lugar en el sengoku**

**-amo bonito ¿quién era ese demonio?- porque lo era ¿o no?- preguntaba yaken pues estaba muy sorprendido**

**-silencio- solo dijo sesshomaru**

Bien pues aquí se los dejo espero su reviews inpaciente jeje bueno pues espero actulisar pronto y ya sin mas me despido nos leemos pronto ^^

CeCi Sakura


	3. UN ENCUENTRO EXTRAÑO Cap Re subido

Hola yo de nuevo una gran disculpa por tardarme tanto en el fic pero es que mi queridísimo trabajo me tiene atareada jeje no piensen que voy abandonar el fic yo se y de una vez les aviso que esto va a tardar, pues me tardare en subir los capítulos y tengo planeados mmmm… no mas de 15, o quien sabe jeje, bueno pues ya dado el aviso pues aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo acepto criticas constructivas jeje ya que créanme es mi segundo fic y yo se que me falta mejorar pero pues quisiera saber en que, así que pues espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Eso fue lo que escribí en el capitulo anterior pero Bueno una disculpa jeje, ya que lo volví a re subir, por que avía subido el capitulo que era el borrador, si si lo se parece que no tengo cuidado jaja pero es que ese dia andaba medio dormida y la verdad no me fije bien, bueno pues pasando a lo bueno espero que haya mejorado la ortografía, te agradezco mucho Sayuri08 y también a Isa-San16 por sus reviews espero que ahora si se entienda un poco mejor y pues tratare de redactarlo mejor, bueno pues aquí se los dejo y como ya dije anteriormente no prometo subir pronto pero tratare.

Ha y otra cosa, en este capi cambian algunos argumentos del anterior, así que si quieren volverlo a leer adelante. por cierto credito a quien credito merese la letra de la canción es de Dualkey no mia jeje hasta eso se me avía olvidado ya ven que si andaba dormida jeje uff... la cancion se yama "sin ti" y su titulo original es "sotsugyou sayonara wa ashita no tame ni" es uno de los temas de Inuyasha no recuerdo que numero de capitulo es pero sale cuando Naraku mata a Kikyou en el monte de las animas y como ya dige la traduccion al español es de Dualkey, emmm bueno ya aclarado todo pues ya no alargo esto mas jeje sayito

Jitomatasos, baldes de agua fría y teteras de agua caliente se aceptan jeje

Aclaro: Inuyasha es propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro, solo por puro entretenimiento

CAPITULO 2 UN ENCUENTRO EXTRAÑO

Después de aquel suceso con Sesshomaru y el desconocido avían pasado ya 2 días, era temprano en la aldea y como de costumbre todos los aldeanos se encontraban en sus tareas diarias, excepto por unas personas.

-oye monje entonces ¿me puedes explicar de que rayos te estas riendo?-

-jeje no Inuyasha de nada en especial es solo que se me hace extraño oírte hablar así- decía Miroku muy quitado de la pena

-keh pues disculpa pero es que es justo y necesario, ¿me vas a ayudar o no?- comento Inuyasha ya perdiendo la paciencia

-tranquilo mi joven amigo perro, claro que te voy ayudar- respondió Miroku ya más serio –bueno para empezar ¿trajiste lo que te encargue días atrás?-

-je de eso no lo dudes aunque me costó un poco de trabajo conseguirlo pero aquí los traigo mira- Inuyasha le muestra una gran piedra preciosa junto con un trozo de metal brillante color dorado –¿pero porque me pediste esto Miroku?- pregunta curioso

-pues veras esos dos elementos que traes en las manos son un diamante de los truenos y un pequeño lingote de oro- responde el monje

-pero… ¿para que sirven?- vuelve a preguntar el hanyou un poco molesto

-hay Inuyasha acaso no te lo puedes imaginar- dice Sango quien va entrando a la cabaña con su hijo menor en brazos, el hanyou se pone a meditar un rato y segundos después se sonroja comprendiendo lo que Sango quiso darle a entender

-jiji veo que ya lo has comprendido- susurro Sango

-Inuyasha tienes que ir con Totosay ha que te los forje, y veras el cambio que se realizara en el diamante de los truenos, no se explicarte exactamente que cambios, pero en los escritos que he leído solo lo pueden poseer los lideres de clanes y sacerdotisas- explico miroku

-hee? Espera monje, en ese caso yo no lo voy a poder usar- reprocha inuyasha

-puuueess… veras… es algo complicado de explicar jeje- el monje se puso un poco nervioso

-haaaa, Miroku mas vale que empieces si no…-

-hola que tanto están haciendo hee?- kagome interrumpe entrando a la cabaña que por el momento Kagome vive en ella ya que Inuyasha como de costumbre duerme afuera en la rama de un árbol

-heeee… pues…- Inuyasha antes de responder guardo los elementos en su haori –pues nada que valga la pena que sepas- dijo con tono nervioso

-¿en serio?- dijo la miko con tono de que no se la creyó

-he si… es mas que haces por aquí se supone que estabas con Rin enseñándole los diferentes tipos de plantas medicinales- respondió Inuyasha tratando de evadir el tema

-pues si solo vine por mi arco y mis flechas- Respondió dirigiéndose a las armas

-haa? ¿Vas algún lado lejos de aquí?- pregunta el medio demonio serio

-si bueno… no tan lejos solo un poco, además de que Rin quiere ver el atardecer, solo los llevo por si las dudas- dijo tomando sus armas

-keh mas te vale que no te tardes mujer o si no…-

-¿o si no que inuyasha?- le interrumpe la miko desafiándolo molesta

-haa anda vete as lo que quieras- dijo el hanyou molesto y volteando hacia otro lado-

-pues claro que lo hago tonto- kagome ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-hay… no de nuevo no- dijo Miroku moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa y en vos baja

-keh pues que esperas- responde el medio demonio con el mismo tono y pose

-Inuyasha,-le llama la miko con tono tranquilo pero no volteo cosa que molesto mas a Kagome –Inuyahsa, ¡ABAJO!- y el perrito come madera

Inuyasha recuperándose del hechizo pero con la cara todavía en el piso –Kagome…- pero no pudo decir más pues la miko ya se avía ido

-amigo, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunta Miroku

-hay no molestes y mejor me voy-

-que? Pero a ¿donde?- pregunta la exterminadora

-pues donde mas- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la cabaña

-crees que ¿haya ido con Totosai?-

-lo mas seguro es que si Sango- responde el monje

Mientras tanto con Kagome

-_creo que exagere al utilizar el hechizo- _pensaba Kagome mientras iba de la mano con Rin en medio del bosque y pasando de largo el árbol sagrado –_pero hay a veces que me saca de quicio, bueno regresando me disculpare después de todo se preocupa por mi- _Kagome ya no tenia ninguna duda respecto al amor de Inuyasha pues sabia que siempre su carácter será igual pero sin duda el tiempo que no lo vio y hasta ese momento se avía vuelto mas sensible y comprensivo aunque a veces salía su antigua personalidad.

-mira Kagome ya casi se pone el sol- Rin interrumpe los pensamientos de la miko

-es verdad ven Rin vamos de este lado por aquí se apreciara mejor- dijo sonriendo

-si- decía contenta la niña

Después de un rato la joven miko y Rin se sentaron en un lugar donde no estorbaban los arboles y se veía el atardecer en todo su esplendor, después de ver ese gran acontecimiento de la naturaleza, las dos se disponían a retirarse pues ya era de noche pero en ese momento alguien se acercaba de entre los arbustos pues por la zona donde se encontraban avía muchos arboles y abundantes arbustos algo altos, Kagome lo noto.

-mmm? esta presencia es de…-

-¡señor Sesshomaru!- fue interrumpida por el grito feliz de la pequeña Rin por ver de nuevo a su señor

-vaya hola Sesshomaru- saludo Kagome al gran demonio perro

-hola- fue lo único que respondió si ninguna expresión

-has venido por Rin ¿no es así?- pregunta tranquila la miko

-…- Sesshomaru solo asintió

-me da gusto ¿y cuando volverán?-

-dentro de dos días- Sesshomaru respondió y sin mas se dio la vuelta para retirase junto con su fiel sirviente y Rin

-nos veremos pronto Kagome, ¡espéreme señor Sesshomaru!- Rin se despedía corriendo al lado de su señor

-que te diviertas mucho Rin, ¡Sesshomaru cuídala bien!- la joven sacerdotisa se despedía pero lo ultimo izo que Sesshomaru la volteara a ver de reojo pero no de mala gana si no expresándole que no se preocupara claro a su manera del gran demonio perro y sin mas volvió su mirada al frente siguiendo su camino

El tiempo que avía pasado conociendo a la joven sacerdotisa, Sesshomaru le tenía mucho respeto a pesar de ser un simple humano, pues tenía increíbles poderes y una extraña aura parecida a la de un ser sobrenatural pero a diferencia que esta era pura y no maligna como la de cualquier monstro o demonio y a veces pensaba que Kagome era descendiente de una familia de sangre noble como lo era el.

-bueno pues es hora de regresar- se decía a si misma Kagome, emprendió el camino hacia la aldea, pero un extraño sonido llamo su atención.

-que? ¿Pero que es ese sonido?- kagome se disponía a prestar mas atención –parece que es el sonido de… ¿una flauta?, y parece que proviene cerca del árbol sagrado, iré a ver- la sacerdotisa fue a averiguar de lo que se trataba y se dirigió a paso apresurado hacia el árbol sagrado, pues no se encontraba muy lejos del mismo

Poco después Kagome está más cerca de su destino, pero lo que vio la izo detenerse casi en seco antes de llegar mas cerca del árbol sagrado, además que el sonido de la flauta dejo de oírse, a las raíces del árbol sagrado se encontraba una persona recostada o al menos eso parecía a simple vista pero gracias a que Kagome es una sacerdotisa sintió un gran poder sobrenatural proveniente de esa creatura, Kagome se refugió detrás de un árbol para no ser vista por la creatura pues aparte de que poseía poderes sobre naturales se parecía en algo a sesshomaru

-_pero… que? ¿quien será esa creatura?- _pensaba la miko sorprendida _–y a demás se perece a sasshomaru no mucho pero tiene un aire y…- _en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido nuevamente de la flauta

_ -¿mmm..? parece que el es que tocaba la flauta- _

La extraña creatura tocaba una melodía hermosa pero tenía un tono de tristeza en ella y kagome lo noto

-_es hermosa pero… porque siento que la toca con mucha tristeza como si algo o alguien especial hubiera perdido- _pensaba igual con tristeza pero de repente el extraño ser comenzó ha hablar o mejor dicho a contar hacia la nada

-un adiós te puede doler, mucho mas si no hay un porque, pero es mas duro saber que tal vez no vas a volver, donde te podre encontrar algún día regresaras y al mirar hacia el cielo azul, lo único que veo eres tu- cantaba con un tono de tristeza y Kagome simplemente escuchaba con mucha atención

-¡sin ti! no puedo vivir, en esta ocasión prefiero morir junto a ti ¡sin ti! no hay una ¡razón! de que este corazón siga sobreviviendo así, por eso percibo tu calor tu recuerdo persistió quisiera decir que te olvide, pero no me puedo engañar, solo queda en mi este dolor que no puedo ¡arrancar!, ¡permaneceré! perdido y sin parar de sufrir, atado siempre a ti- aquel ser terminaba y de nuevo tocaba su flauta

-_¿por que?, Siento un gran vacio en su interior realmente es una hermosa canción pero… es… muy triste- _kagome realmente estaba sintiendo el significado de aquella canción y un leve dolor en su pecho la izo retroceder un poco, pero al hacerlo piso una rama seca que izo ruido y alerto a la creatura.

-¿quien anda ahí?- el extraño se levanto y pregunto con firmeza

-_hay no, creo que ya me descubrió- _Kagome se preocupo al ser descubierta

-¡sal si no quieres que te aniquile!- decía la creatura en posición de ataque y con voz mas firme

-bueno, que mas da- kagome resignada pero alerta salió de su escondite –perdona no quería…- fue interrumpida

-¿he? Pero si eres un humano- la creatura se reincorporo y suavizo su tono de voz

-heee… pues si… jejeje- la miko sin duda estaba nerviosa

-pero no cualquiera- el extraño ser sintió un gran poder sagrado en la chica –¿acaso eres una sacerdotisa?- pregunto sin más rodeos, aunque sabia que la respuesta era clara, pues su vestimenta la delataba, pera quería escucharla de su propia voz

-heee…- Kagome dudaba en responderle pues pensaría que venía a lastimarlo, situación que no era verdad –si lo soy- decidió responderle con la verdad

-entiendo, bien gran sacerdotisa si vienes a matarme es mejor que regreses no he hecho nada malo ni he matado a ninguna persona- explico el extraño ser dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado

-no, estas equivocado yo no he venido a lastimarte, mucho menos a matarte- la joven miko se sentía más segura pues no presenciaba aura totalmente maligna

-baya pues eso me alegra, tal parece que no eres una sacerdotisa que mata a cualquier ser sobrenatural- dijo el extraño ser dirigiendo su mirada a la miko –dime gran sacerdotisa ¿entonces a que debo su gran presencia en este momento?- pregunto acercándose a pocos centímetros de Kagome

-bueno yo… solo escuche un extraño sonido y… quise saber de donde provenía y pues… vine a dar aquí al árbol sagrado y bueno… yo- Kagome trato de explicar mejor pero la presencia de aquel imponente ser la ponía nerviosa y viendo mejor su rostro noto que tenía unos hermosos ojos dorados como los de su querido hanyou y también unas líneas en su rostro color blancas a diferencia de Sesshomaru y una luna en su frente igual o parecida a la del perro demonio solo que blanca

-y descubrió que era yo ¿no es así?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa

-si así es-

-disculpa gran sacerdotisa si no es mucha molestia ¿puedo saber su nombre?- el extraño ser realmente era muy educado tanto que sorprendió a la joven miko

-¿he? Bueno…- volvió a dudar –me… llamo Kagome- respondió finalmente

-es un placer conocerla yo soy Tasuna soy un Inuyoukai- igual se presento

-¿hee? Un ¿Inuyoukai?- pregunto nuevamente la joven del futuro sin podérselo creer pues era la primera vez que veía alguien más de la especie de Sesshomaru o Inuyasha

-si asi es ¿sucede algo?- pregunto extrañado por la reacción de la miko

-hee no nada solo me sorprendí un poco eso es todo- repondio rápidamente

-bueno pues creo que es hora de que me retire, igual debe de hacerlo usted pues ya es muy tarde y pueden salir todo tipo de monstros nocturnos-

-si es verdad,- dijo Kagome percatándose hasta el momento que efectivamente ya era muy noche -igualmente fue un placer conocerlo Tasuna y disculpe si lo moleste no era mi intención- comento Kagome muy apenada

-no se preocupe, bien pues entonces hasta pronto- el demonio perro se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse pero antes de eso regreso su mirada hacia Kagome –disculpa gran sacerdotisa ¿puedo pedirle un favor?- pregunto

-he…? claro ¿de que se trata?- pregunto

-le pido que por favor mantenga nuestro encuentro en secreto-

-pero…-

-Por favor-

-está bien así será- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro

-gracias- después el Inuyoukai fue desapareciendo poco a poco de la vista de la joven miko

-vaya es increíble que aya conocido a alguien de la misma especie de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru pero es muy diferente a Sesshomaru pues era más abierto y no vi que sintiera repulsión hacia los humanos pero… sigo insistiendo que hay una gran herida en sus ser, no se pero así lo siento- Kagome se decía así misma y después de aquel encuentro se dirigió hacia la aldea.

Mientras en el espeso bosque

-_esa sacerdotisa se parece mucho a… no, mejor no pienso en esas cosas, seguiré buscando hasta encontrarlo, dudo mucho que vuelva a ver a esa sacerdotisa- _fueron los últimos pensamientos del extraño Inuyoukai antes de adentrarse mas al espeso bosque.

Bien pues ay lo tienen jeje y bueno pues espero sus reviews ansiosamente nos leemos pronto.


End file.
